Armamento de Oro
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Una chica decidida siente que su lugar no està allì sino en otro lugar que, definitivamente no la esperan. No le importa que el seguir su camino simbolice dejar a su familia y fingir ser hombre, mientras que el destino le depara grandes aventuras. LJ.


_Disclaimer : los personajes no son mïs, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión._

**Sumario : **Lily Evans, una chica decidida siente que su lugar no està allàsino en otro lugar que, definitivamente no la esperan. No le importa que el seguir su camino simbolice dejar a su familia y fingir ser hombre, mientras que el destino le depara grandes aventuras. LJ.

_**Armamento de Oro**_

_**Capitulo Uno : El Campamento**_

Fue todo un desastre, no hace falta decirlo ni nada por el estilo.. Lily caminaba hacia su casa con el pesar de haber decepcionado a su madre, padre y abuela quienes decán que era algo sin importancia ya pero ella misma sabá que lo habia echado todo a perder. Y es que sentá que su destino no era ese, sino ser alguien importante y por mas que supiera que lo mas probable era que nunca lo llegará a ser seguia aspirando a ser casamentera. Y todo fue un fracaso.

La chica llegò y optò por encerrarse en su habitación a abrazada con la alomhada, mientras que afuera sus familiares hablaban sobre todo lo sucedido apenas esa tarde. Y es que ademas ellos sabian que quizas ese no era su puesto pero era su deber tenerlo.

Un poco màs tarde, estaban todos cenando en la mesa callados y se escucharon trompetas fuertes desde fuera del barrio y un hombre gritando : salgan todos. Lily se fue a levantar pero su mama le puso una mano en señal de : quieta, ya que todos sabán el símbolo de aquel sonido.

-Uno para cada familia – decá un señor en un caballo de cabellos negros con ojos miel seguido de muchos mas que lo respaldaban.

Lily desde hace mucho tiempo no veá algo semejante, pero claro que se acordaba de eso.. como olvidarlo, esto le traá solo una palabra a la memoria : muertes.

-Pero papa es necesario que en verdad te vayas

-Lily no lo molestes ahora tiene mucho en que pensar, sigue comiendo y no se discute del tema mas- dijo la mamà de Lily abandonando la cocina dejandola sola con su abuelita.

Lily tratò de hacer silencio para escuchar mas o menos la conversación que tenia lugar mas atrás de la casa entre sus dos padres

-Es realmente necesario, sabes que ya esta no es edad para..-

-Es mi deber y lo voy a cumplir a como de lugar, todo por la naciòn..- dijo el padre de Lily.

-Ya Lily, basta – dijo la abuela tapandole los oidos y mirandola tras sus grandes lentes al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba escuchando.

Mas tarde, Lily fue a dormir ya que sentá sueño : suficientes sucesos por un dia ademas de que ya todos estaban dormidos.. o al menos eso creá hasta el momento que escuchò un roce de armas provenientes de un cuarto del interior de su hogar.

-quien esta ahí?

Lily se asomò en el cuarto y pudo observar a su papa tomando una espada y midiendola, después dando vueltas como quien diria.. en los viejos tiempos. Pero su padre cayo al piso con la espada a un lado y se tratò de parar pero volviò a resbalar.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaban cada vez màs nunca entendiò eso del ejèrcito de chica pero ahora después de haber pasado mas o menos por esas experiencias : un hombre varòn de cada familia tendrá que formar parte del ejèrcito. Su padre habia ido a una guerra y regresò perfectamente bien pero eso sucediò hace mucho tiempo y ahora tená miedo de que no fuera asi.

Fue cuando se le ocurriò una idea..

Lily caminò hacia su habitación.. cogiò las tijeras y cortò su larga cabellera quedando por su barbilla,, cogiò ropas anchas de su closet e hizo una maleta de ellas. Tirò una sabana encima de todo esto y se fue a dormir pensando en lo que estará apunto de hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dá siguiente, muy en la mañana antes de las 6:00 a.m. cuando en su hogar nadie estaba levantado. Lily caminò al lugar donde estaba su padre el dá anterior y cogiò las cosas de armamento de el entre ellas la espada, y el escudo. Cogiò ademàs, lo que le habán dado a su querido padre el dia anterior con el apellido de la familia y la invitacion para formar parte del armamento.

Lily susurrò un : los quiero mucho, que seguro no habia sido escuchado por sus padres quienes roncaban y visitò a su abuela a su cuarto pensando en que la dejará sola.. pero todo por la familia : no, no se echará para atràs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nombre

-Larry Evans – el joven con el papel gigante levantò su mirada algo confuso y dijo algo como que no sabá que el maestro Evans tuviera un hijo mayor pero Lily no entendiò y caminò hacia donde estaban todos los demàs muchachos.

Lily se sentá algo confusa y sin saber que hacer ya que todos hablaban por su parte con un compañero y ella llegò y un hombre bastante mayor le indicò un lugar para poner su pesada bolsa. En una tienda de campaña juntos a dos camas màs.

-Oigan todos... OIGAN – y se escuchò un silencio por parte de todos los hombres que se hallaban que eran bastantes.

-En pocos momentos llegara el capitan de el ejèrcito, el sucesor, su padre està peliando ahora mismo en la guerra y es el heredero. El los entrenara a como sea debido y despùes elegira un armamento de 8 personas para encabezar la lucha mientras que los demàs sobrantes constituirán el ejercito en general quienes iran aparte. Espero que cada uno de lo mejor de si y cualquier acciòn errònea serà castigada – dijo un señor bajito vestido de una manera muy extraña mirando a Lily.

-Hola yo soy Sirius Black y el Remus Lupin..- dijeron dos chicos, en cuanto el señor dejò de hablar, dirigiéndose a Lily.

-Hola. Larry Evans- dijo la chica poniendo su voz lo màs gruesa que pudo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-MEND! MEND! Lily no està en su habitación!!!!- gritaba la mama de la chica corriendo por toda la casa.

-Pero que dices si estaba justo aquàayer en la noche! – dijo el esposo de la mujer a quien le parecá imposible la idea de que su hija se hubiera ido de la casa.

-DONDE ESTA! ALGUIEN LA HA VISTO?- decá la mamà a coros saliendo por las calles.

Las personas al escuchar el ruido salieron de sus casas a ver que le pasaba a la señora Evans quien rara ves se alteraba.. Se oán muchos : que està pasando o porque tanta bulla.?

-Señora Evans. Yo vi a Lily montada sobre un caballo con ropas gruesas saliendo muy temprano de su hogar pero nunca llegè a pensar que..- dijo una niñita corriendo hacia donde la mamà de Lily.

-Que esta pasando

-Joy..- dijo el padre de la chica corriendo adentro de la casa y buscando el sobre que le habían dado para formar parte del ejèrcito y no lo encontrò.

El padre de Lily llamò desde dentro de la casa señalando la esquina de la caja fuerte.. vacá totalmente. Ese lugar que dás antes habán guardado en perfecto estado su escudo y su espada, ahora se encontraba totalmente vacï solo habitado por el viento.

-Que ha hecho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tiempo sin escribir a?.. jaja pero normal porque ya ando actualizando y escribiendo nuevos ffs..! todos estan Super cools.. jaja espero que este les aya gustado y que tal si me mandan un review! Los contesto pues :P:P:P bueno hasta la proxima.. me encanta este fic! :D Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y eso es que estoi teniendo problemas y se salta las letras y eso pero estoy tratando de modificarlo aqui mismo aver que sucede.. pronto lo estarè arreglando sorry!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Pao!**_


End file.
